


Smut for my favorite characters

by RadioGirl06



Category: MCU
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker/Reader - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioGirl06/pseuds/RadioGirl06





	Smut for my favorite characters

You were sitting down at the end of your bed, scrolling through Instagram. Everywhere there were posts about the new superhero, Spider-Man. You smile as you look at all the cool pictures of him swinging through the city. 

You loved the mystery about this hero but only because you know who he is under the mask. Peter Parker. Your boyfriend. You and him have been dating for a little over two years now and he told you his secret about a half a year ago. 

You are so proud of him; he is a hero for gods sake! 

As you put your phone down you see someone leap through your window. You gasp and fall off your bed.

“Peter you scared me half to death!” you scream in shock at your boyfriend and throw one of your pillows at him.

He was still wearing his Spider-Man suit.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry Y/N! I just really wanted to talk to you.” Peter says putting his gloved hands in defense, ready to block another pillow that might be thrown at him.

You furrow you brows and sit up. He only says that when he has something important to tell you.

”What do you want to tell me?”

“Well... I wanted to take our relationship to the next level and stuff.”

You blush, you know he is talking about having sex with you. You had been thinking about asking Peter about it, but you were to nervous that he wasn’t ready.


End file.
